Hostages of the Dead
by ChillyArmadillo
Summary: Suddenly I'm thrown from the world of the bustling cars and pollution of Atlanta and forced to survive in this godforsaken world


**Chapter One**

Dreamland

I'm walking up to the front gates of a mansion, there gold with sparkling white pearls at the top; I can't really look down everything just goes fuzzy and weird, so I give up looking at the floor and instead at the mansion, It seemed to be entirely made out of marble yet there were slight spots which twinkled that indicated gold or silver or, well, anything that twinkles.

As I got closer to the gates I noticed that there was no lock and they looked as though they could be pushed open, so that's just what I did. They didn't screech with rust they swung straight upon and I walked straight in, I looked on in wonder at what was in front of me, roses row upon row upon row of roses, but these were no normal roses they were made of gold, sparkling gold roses I wondered for a moment if I had died and gone to heaven but dismissed the idea quickly, mainly because I don't have a religion but sort of because it scares me to think that I've died.

So I press on now always reaching for that eternal goal of going inside that beautiful mansion, after a bit of a walk I make it to the house and am surprised to see the door unlocked, I'm just about to walk through when a shrill beeping sound enters my head, my eyes snap open so fast I have to close them again before I feel dizzy, I look over to my bedside table and see my alarm clock happily beeping away at me, 6:30 oh god it's so early

"Oh lord, I've got to be at the police station at 6:40," I mumble groggily

So yea I'm a police officer, a member of the N.Y.P.D (New York Police Department) police force, and I'm almost late for work, great just great. I pull myself out of bed which is difficult seemings as I just woke up, I then proceed to drag myself over to my wardrobe wrenching it open I see my police uniform, the buttons sparkle in the sun, like the sea, except well a lot less water. Pulling it on me I notice there's a BBQ sauce stain on it from last night.

"Damn it, well ill wash it off later," I say in a slightly annoyed voice

I can't be bothered to make my bed so I just pull the covers up a bit grab my keys and stalk out the door slamming it behind me, I check for my gun, yep Glock 18 same as always course I've never actually pulled it on someone. I lock the door and start off down the apartment steps, I feel quite proud to be a cop defending my city and stuff, I get in my car a 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback Shelby GT350R nothing special but its mine, and well it's pretty quick actually.

So I set off down the road in my car feeling pretty good, and I drive to the police office, once I'm there I do the same thing I always do every day for a week I walk through the doors. Now on any other day this would be normal but today it's not, on the other side of the door is a mansion I'm walking up to the front gates, there rusty with mould at the top I can't really look down everything just goes black, so I give up looking at the floor and stare at the mansion itself this is when I..I realise that this is the dream I had before, but it's all rotted and grim my vision goes fuzzy I start to feel faint. The last thing I see before I black out is a girl standing by the gate but her arms have fallen off and then darkness.

I wake with a start, where the hell am I, I look around. I'm in the police station, this is weird why are the windows smashed and why is there glass moving in slow motion past my face, anyway I try to get up (very slowly) but then there's a massive flash, and I'm flat on my face.

Everything's dizzy and there's a piercing sound in my ear, also my back feels really hot, then everything's black. When I wake there's just whiteness then my vision starts to return, although it's still hazy I can make out the coffee stained floor of the police department. There's a glowing light wait no its fire, lots of fire instinctively I crawl away from it and out the door where I look around what I see is mind bending, there's buildings, architecture even people on fire, I feel cold steel on the back of my head, so I've got a gun pointed at me.

"Don't fucking move a muscle," says a gruff voice as it smacks its gun into the back of my head everything goes black.


End file.
